


Morning Surprise

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hints of Mitsuki/Yamato, Karaoke, M/M, Pining, Post First Anniversary Story, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: “Okay, time for the final song of the night!” Mitsuki shouted.Yamato winced at his loudness. “Oi, keep it down.”“I thought you said that two songs ago?” Ryuu added.“Well, this time I mean it!” Mitsuki said with a giggle.*****Or, Mistuki, Ryuu and Yamato have a karaoke night and Sougo gets a surprise the next morning.





	Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since chapter 5 of part 2 when we get drunk Ryuu singing, I wanted to have a karaoke night with him, Mitsuki and Yamato. So this fic was born with some ryuusou thrown in because I love those oblivious boys so much. 
> 
> This continues my 50 day prompt series.  
>  **02\. Final** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! If you do, let me know in the comments!

“Okay, time for the final song of the night!” Mitsuki shouted.

Yamato winced at his loudness. “Oi, keep it down.”

“I thought you said that two songs ago?” Ryuu added.

“Well, this time I mean it!” Mitsuki said with a giggle. “Stop being fussy old men.”

Yamato shook his head as he took a sip of his beer. He pretended Mitsuki’s drunk giggles weren’t adorable. “Alright, then let’s make it a good one.”

Mitsuki flipped through the song selection on the karaoke machine he bought. As much as they wanted to go out to an establishment and sing there, they didn’t want to take the chance on being recognized and it got back to TRIGGER’s president. He still didn’t want the two groups being too familiar with each other. So to work around that, Ryuu came over to the dorms every so often for karaoke nights.

And since it was usually just the three of them, Yamato brought out the alcohol because it wasn’t karaoke without it. Mitsuki teased him by saying “it’s just your excuse to drink more.”

Mitsuki eventually selected a song he deemed worthy of being the last one for the night. “Let’s all sing this one together!” He said flashing them a wide smile.

Yamato really wasn’t feeling this particular one but he couldn’t say “no” to Mitsuki when he was smiling at him like that. He was too weak against him.

Once the song finished, Yamato snatched the controller away from Mitsuki before he could pick another song. “That’s it. No more.”

Yamato was glad Ryuu spoke to distract him from the pout Mitsuki shot him.

“Do you guys mind if I stay the night? I’m in no condition to drive,” he asked.

“Not at all. Like we’d let you drive home like this,” Yamato said. “Just don’t fall asleep in the bathroom again.”

“Roger that,” Ryuu said with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Sougo exited his room and headed towards the kitchen for some coffee. Since it was his day off, he didn’t bother changing out of his pajamas just yet. It felt like a good day to be lazy and enjoy the time off.

As he drew closer, he heard someone moving about in there and assumed it was Iori since the teen was usually up early.

“Good morning, I- ”

Sougo froze in his tracks when he saw that it was in fact _not_ Iori standing in their kitchen but Ryuunosuke.

Ryuu turned around when he heard Sougo. His usual perfectly styled hair was wild with bedhead and his clothes were all wrinkled like he slept in them. It was a sight Sougo never thought he’d see and couldn’t help but think how cute he looked. And when Ryuu smiled at him, Sougo’s heart skipped a beat. He wanted to commit this sight to memory so he’d never forget.

This couldn’t be real. Sougo was still dreaming he thought. It was too perfect to wake up to Tsunashi Ryuunosuke in his kitchen.

“Good morning, Sougo-kun. Would you like some coffee?”

“Y-yes,” Sougo said as his body started to move towards Ryuu on its own. If this was a dream, then he was going to enjoy it.

 _You can do this, Sougo, just act natural,_ he told himself.

Ryuu turned away from him to grab another mug from the cupboard and Sougo was smiled he managed to pick his purple one.

Sougo kept his distance from Ryuu the best he could in the small space, not trusting himself to get too close.

“I’m surprised to see you here this morning, Tsunashi-san.”

Ryuu chuckled as he poured the coffee. “Neither did I but it’s hard not to drink with the guys when we’re all together. So, I stayed the night since I wasn’t fit to drive home.”

Sougo couldn’t believe his crush stayed the night in their dorm without him knowing. He assumed Ryuu left once they were done with their karaoke. But it was probably for the best he didn’t know, otherwise, Sougo knew he wouldn’t have gotten any sleep last night knowing Ryuunosuke was under the same roof.

“I’m sorry for my group mates being the cause of that inconvenience. I hope it was a comfortable stay for you,” Sougo said, bowing his head.

“There’s no need to apologize,” Ryuu said with a laugh. “I’m the one who decided to drink too much but I enjoyed the fun we had. I didn’t realize you were here last night though. You should have joined us!”

He handed Sougo the mug and Sougo thanked him as he took it.

Sougo regretfully hid in his room the previous evening when he heard Ryuu was coming over to avoid embarrassing himself in front him. But if Ryuu _wanted_ him to join in their little karaoke group, he couldn’t bring himself to refuse.

Perhaps it was time to give in to his desires for once.

“Maybe I can the next time you’re over for it,” he said.

“I’d like that.”

Sougo stepped up to the counter to add sugar to his coffee and cream to his coffee. He tried not to focus on how nice and domestic this felt between them. It wouldn’t be good to dwell on something he could never truly have.

As they sipped their coffee and chatted about their upcoming work schedules, Riku joined them.

“Good morning!” He greeted with a smile. “This is a surprise to see you here, Tsunashi-san. Did you stay the night?”

Ryuu nodded as he sipped his coffee. “I did, but I won’t be staying long. I need to get going soon. Tenn won’t be happy if I show up late to rehearsal.”

Riku walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice. “Hopefully Tenn-nii won’t be too upset if you are.”

Ryuu gave him a polite smile as Riku turned his attention to Sougo.

“Looks like you have the day off, Sougo-san, right?”

“Yes?” Sougo questioned. He didn’t remember if he mentioned that to Riku or not the night before.

Riku cocked his head to the side for a moment before he seemed to pick up on his train of thought. “It’s because you’re still in your pajamas,” he said with a chuckle.

Sougo looked down at his clothes and saw he was still, in fact, wearing his pajamas. An old, faded band shirt with a hole in it and his purple plaid pants. This was not how he wanted Ryuu to see him.

He felt his face heat up. So much for not embarrassing himself in front his crush.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177248423771/morning-surprise). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1032017003928870912).


End file.
